Of Roses and Pine
by AshleyArnetta
Summary: Esme is worried about their new house. Nothing seems to be matching up. Can Carlisle help her make up her mind? Fluffy One-Shot. Breaking Dawn Spoilers. Carlisle/Esme


AN: This is my first One-shot EVER. I am trying to get the courage to write a massive EsmeCarlisle Story and need all the help I can get. So **_please_** critique your little hearts out

**CAUTION: A FEW BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS AHEAD. **You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

'Cherry? No, rosewood….no, definitely _not_ rosewood.' I sat, mind whirling at my desk in the corner of mine and Carlisle's shared room. The plans for our new house were already underway and the furniture was being a bit pickier then I had hoped. With the color flooring that I already had in place, our dark cherry furniture would clash horribly. I smiled thinking of my confusion regarding Alice's wider-then-normal grin this morning. Apparently she envisioned the inevitable shopping trip for new furniture.

Light footfalls drifting up the stairs, accompanied by the soft feather-like sounds of wings beating to a quick tempo alerted me to my granddaughter's presence and shook me out of my revere. I smiled endearingly, jokingly in awe over the fact that she was actually walking to me. Such was that she had everyone wrapped around her little fingers that she was seldom put down out of someone's grasp. The door to my room opened slowly and a curly bronze head peaked through.

"Grandma?" Renesmee's wide, intelligent gaze took mine and held them imploringly. I nodded for her to come in and opened my arms. She quickly nestled herself into the side of my neck and placed a small chubby hand against my cheek. Flashes of her day ran through my head like a story, showing her and Jacob playing down by the little stream which runs around the side of our house and exploring the nearby woods. I laughed delighted at their antics and snuggled her closer, breathing in her sweet, clean scent. My cold heart felt as if it literally swelled with love for this miracle child. Her mere presence in our life completed our family, filling the holes we never even realized existed.

Carlisle's face suddenly entered my mind, covering everything thing completely, accompanied by a longing of an entire different sort then normal. "I don't know where he is." I murmured quietly to Nessie. "I haven't seen him all day" Her beautiful face frowned slightly before she sighed, resigned, and touched my face again, this time showing me Jacob and her playing some more. I obliged, putting her down on the floor and following her out the door. She skipped happily down the stairs and leapt giggling into the shape shifter's waiting arms. He caught her, tossing her up in a spin before heading outside again.

I frowned, worried at Carlisle's disappearance myself. It wasn't like him to be gone for so long without any notice of where he was or when he would be home. Usually he would send word with Edward if he decided to do some solitary hunting, as was his habit if he wanted some time alone to think over something at the hospital, or he would call if work kept him longer then planned. Shaking off my feelings of concern I grimaced. Maybe the children were right when they complained that I worried too much. Resigning myself to wait, in a fashion similar to that of Renesmee, I ducked swiftly back into my room and buried myself in planning once again. After all, the walls weren't going to choose the paint themselves.

Hours flew by and night fell, still without word from Carlisle. I paused in my work, and shot a worried glance at the large bay style windows. Irritation bubbled quietly beneath the surface as I contemplated the possible reasons for being gone so late. Coming up with a blank, I slid quietly out of my desk chair and opened my door, pausing at the top of the stairs to listen. Bella and Edward had long since taken Ness to their house to sleep, and with Rosalie and Emmett gone on a trip to visit our family in Denali the sounds of our two remaining family members should have drifted up the stairs. I was greeted with silence. Frustration brewed stronger then my previous irritation. Since when did everyone just leave without at least telling me goodbye?

I glided down the stairs quickly and looked around without much hope. The moon showed brilliant through the transparent wall on my right, illuminating the large empty living space before dimming as a cloud drifted before it, revealing a strange flicker of light in my peripheral. I turned toward the light, noticing the soft glow of several candles upon the dining room table, and several white rose petals. These petals continued across the table until the edge where they fell to the floor and continued in a trail out the back door.

I beamed happily and obligingly followed my husband's trail through the back yard, my feet barely whispering against the ground, leaving the glistening rose petals fluttering lightly in my wake. Such a romantic gesture echoes of my dear, thoughtful mate, and causes my still heart to clench wonderingly in my chest. After nearly a century I still can't believe such an amazing being could belong to me.

I gradually weave my way through the woods, passing underneath the heavy, rain-laden branches of hemlock and cedar. I could hear my love in the distance, humming quietly to himself as he moved swiftly just out of my sight. A couple more yards and heavy foliage opened up to a beautiful meadow, the rose petal trail ending. A small brook complete with a little waterfall bubbled to my left, glimmering as bright as the stars in the moonlight. Carlisle looked up as he noticed my presence and dashed to my side in half a second; his hands taking mine.

"I've missed you today…" I murmured taking his lips under mine. He relented into my slight pressure and deepened the kiss before pulling back. "This is wonderful." I whispered into his ear. He laughed, delighted, and kissed me again this time slower, more thoroughly, before leading me to a patch of grass underneath the branches of a huge willow tree.

"I missed you as well" He spoke as articulately as usual, with a hint of England left over throughout the centuries. We sat against the trunk of the large tree, his arms wrapped tightly around me, his hands playing with the tips of my hair. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I love you"

I smiled "I love you too. What's the occasion?"

He laughed even louder then before. "If I waited for a special occasion it wouldn't have been such a wonderful surprise."

I narrowed my eyes in mock irritation, "I was worried about you all day"

"My dear Esme, you're going to give yourself wrinkles" I rolled my eyes at his teasing, playfully swatting his knee.

"No, you're going to give me wrinkles."

We sat in comfortable silence, looking up through the willow branches to gaze out at the stars. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "I thought we could use a break from the rustling of the house, especially after our ordeal." His buttery smooth voice hardened at the mention of our close call with the Volturi. I cringed slightly; remember the hopelessness of knowing my family was about to die, before turning around in his arms to face him and kissing him softly, placing my arms securely around his neck. He grinned in anticipation and rolled me over to lie onto top, supporting his weight on his elbows as he brushed the hair out of my face and captured my lips again. My smile answered his, knowing that everything was the way it should be.

"Pine" I murmured against his kisses. I felt him frown slightly in confusion and pull back to look at me. "The furniture for the new house" I answered him smiling, before capturing his lips once again.


End file.
